


Mamma Mia!

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Angst, Charles is chaotic what else is new, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), References to ABBA, Weddings, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles grew up on a beautiful island together with a loving single father named Sebastian. But when Charles unearths an old diary from his dad with the names of 3 men who could be Charles's other father, the young men is determined to get to the bottom of it.Even if in the meantime, he risks the relationship with his fiancé Pierre, who just wants to focus on their upcoming wedding.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 24
Kudos: 114





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure what to say jsjs Not only is this one of my favourite pieces ever, it is also my 300th fic - which is absolutely insane but let's ignore that!
> 
> I have been planning and writing this for ages, and I can't believe it is finally finished! I think Charles is perfectly chaotic enough for this role and I so enjoyed all the pairings and characters I could squeeze into this!
> 
> I so hope you'll all enjoy reading this, it's a bit longer than the single chapter fics I normally write, but I promise it's worth it jsjs
> 
> So, I think all that's left for me to say is thank you, for everyone who still bears with me with whatever weird AU I come up next, I love you all and you have no idea how much I appreciate the kuddos and comments I get! 
> 
> This gift is a HUGE thank you to all of you <3

"Papa! Where are you?!" Charles called out from the patio, looking up at the limestone buildings surrounding them. Sebastian's head popped out of one of the windows on the third floor.

"I'm fixing the light switch in 4b, come on up honey." Charles's dad chuckled at him, rolling his eyes at the frantic, giddy smile on the boy's lips. Charles practically skipped upstairs, going into room 4b and letting himself fall down onto just made bed. His father gave him a glare, throwing the duster he was holding at Charles’s head.

“You get to redo the bed now.” Sebastian huffed, but he seemed partially amused. Charles smiled cheekily. 

“I can’t. Pierre and I need to go to the docks to pick up Dan and Max soon.” the young man said. Sebastian rolled his eyes but then dropped his cleaning supplies, sitting down next to his son. Charles cuddled into his side, humming as his dad carded his fingers through his hair.

“One more day and you’ll be a married man, honey.” Sebastian spoke. Charles sighed shakily. 

“Do you think I’m too young?” Charles asked suddenly, propping himself up on his elbows. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Where is this coming from? You love Pierre, right? Why should it matter how old you are if you want to spend the rest of your life with him.” Sebastian soothed. Charles hummed.

“I suppose.” he muttered. Sebastian teasingly poked Charles’s nose.

“Don’t go cancelling this wedding on me, I’ve been preparing for months.” he chuckled. Charles sighed.

“I would never do that to Pierre. Or you.” Charles said. “I just… I wonder if I’m moving too quickly. I mean, it’s not like you settled down with your first boyfriend.” Sebastian let out a noise in protest.

“Darling, it’s not like I ever settled down. I’m not exactly a good example when it comes to relationships.” he argued. “But what you have with Pierre - it’s perfect darling. I know you two had some rocky patches and that you broke up a few times, but you two are solid now. Pierre adores you and you adore him. You’ll make an amazing little family.” Sebastian soothed. Charles swallowed thickly.

“Papa, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but why was my other dad not in my life?” Charles asked softly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Charles…” he sighed. Charles bit his lip.

“I just want to know. Both Pierre’s dads will be at the wedding and I just…” he fell silent and shrugged. 

“Your dad and I just didn’t work out.” Sebastian said firmly, before getting up. “Now, make the bed, you have more than enough time before the next ferry arrives.” he said with a wink, retrieving his cleaning supplies as well as his tool belt before wandering off to the next room. 

Charles blew a raspberry and dropped back down on the bed.

He loved his dad, with all his heart. Sebastian had been the best parent Charles could have ever wished for, kind and understanding even if Charles could be stubborn and wild. Charles had always figured he had gotten those characteristics from his other father. But Sebastian had always been vague about Charles’s other parent, who had never been in the boy’s life, and Charles had never stopped wondering.

Even now, with his wedding coming up, he hadn't been able to resist digging deeper. He had found an old diary from his father, and had been surprised to find the names of three men in them. Three men with whom Sebastian had slept around the time Charles was conceived. Charles was more than a little certain that one of these three men was his dad, and had given everything to find out more about the men. And he had succeeded.

The first guy was Lewis Hamilton, a lawyer from England who had visited the island on holiday and had stayed in the hotel - which had then still been run by Charles’s grandparents. Sebastian had fallen for him instantly and they had consummated their love on the small island near the hotel about two weeks after they had met. From what Charles had understood from the diary, Sebastian had been head over heels for the guy, but the lawyer had been hunting a career and had been unable to stay with Sebastian. And so Lewis left, leaving a heartbroken and possibly pregnant Sebastian’s behind.

Merely days later, Kimi Räikkönen came into Sebastian’s life. Kimi, a Finnish adventurer. had sailed to the island, young and exciting and perfect for a one-night stand. Sebastian had slept with him that night, just 24 hours after Lewis had left, maybe because he genuinely liked the man or maybe to mend his broken heart. Sebastian had taken him to one of the dusty attics in the hotel, where they spent an amazing night together . But Kimi was not one to stay in one place, and had left the morning after, only leaving a note and necklace of wooden beads he had made himself.

Sebastian had met Jenson Button, a happy go lucky guy who had been on the island on holiday with his friends, less than a week after that. The group had stayed in the hotel, and Sebastian had gotten close to all of them, but mostly to Jenson. After orbiting around each other for a while, the inevitable had eventually happened. Sebastian had slept with Jenson on the beach, making love under the stars, but like Kimi and Lewis, Jenson also left the island.

Sebastian was all alone after that, until he had realised he was expecting a little boy. A little boy, which could be the son of each three of the priorly named men. And so Charles still did not know who his other father was. But he was closer to an answer. The diary was now safely tucked under his pillow, together with copies of letters Charles had sent to the three men. 

He hoped it would be enough. For both him, and his dad, who deserves nothing less than a happy ending.

“Charlie? Charles are you in here?” Charles heard the familiar voice of his fiancé, Pierre, breaking through his thoughts.

“Room 4B, Pear.” he called out, smiling giddily when the young man wandered in. Pierre leaned in to press a kiss to Charles’s lips, but Charles quickly pulled him on top of him on the bed.

“Idiot.” Pierre tutted fondly, pressing a kiss to Charles’s neck. Charles drew him close and nuzzled his face into Pierre’s neck, just staying close for a moment. Charles really did love Pierre with all his heart, and he still couldn’t quite phantom how Pierre had agreed to marry him. He was too perfect to be real at times.

“We need to hurry, darling. Max and Daniel are arriving soon.” Pierre chuckled, but he made no move to get up, absentmindedly carding his fingers through Charles’s hair. Charles pouted but then hummed excitedly.

“I haven’t seen them in so long!” Charles sighed, finally getting up and taking Pierre’s hand to pull him up too. Charles wrapped an arm around Pierre’s waist, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“We have to run, the ferry arrives in 5 minutes.” Pierre remarked, pressing a chaste kiss to Charles’s lips in return. Charles grinned cheekily, heading to the door.

“I’ll race you there.” 

~~~~~~

“Max! Dan!” Charles squealed, pulling both his friends into his arms the moment they stepped off the boat. Daniel grinned widely, kissing the top of Charles’s head, while Max just quietly held his friend close. Pierre watched on for a moment, wanting Charles to have this moment. Daniel and Max eventually broke away from their friend, and moved over to greet Pierre too.

“Look at you too! You’ll be a married couple in 24 hours!” Daniel chuckled fondly, teasingly flicking Pierre’s nose.. Max smiled too, before pulling Charles to one side.

“Did you pull through? On finding your other dad?” the Dutchman asked, having been informed of his friend’s search a few months ago. Daniel and Pierre still heard their conversation and wandered closer too. Charles eyed Pierre a bit wearily.

“I eh…” he stuttered awkwardly. “I invited them to the wedding.” he muttered, now avoiding Pierre’s eyes completely. 

“Do you know who your dad is then?” Daniel asked curiously. Charles shook his head.

“But there are three options. I am certain it is one of them, I am! So I decided to invite all of them to the wedding…” Charles whispered. “Surely the moment I see him I know which one is my father.” he added resolutely. Pierre’s eyes widened.

“Charlie? Why-” he stuttered. Charles bit his lip.

“I just need to know, Pierre. I want both my dads to be at the wedding too.” he whispered. “Please don’t be mad, I know that day is supposed to be at us, but-” Charles sighed, looking down at his feet. Pierre tiredly wiped at his face.

“Just… Just don’t go too far, Charles.” the Frenchman whispered. “I need to go, I promised your dad to help him with the new table.” he muttered, wandering off. Charles wanted to go after him, but Daniel stopped him.

“Give him a minute.” Daniel told him, gently ruffling Charles’s hair. “You must both be stressed, he needs a while to get used to the idea.” 

“I suppose.” Charles reluctantly. “Come on, I’ll show you your rooms, and then we can make some cocktails.” he decided then, still a bit hurt but seeming to try to ignore the feeling.

Charles brought Max and Daniel up the stairs to the hotel, going up another set of stairs to one of the higher floors. The three of them fell down on the bed together, giggling and cuddling close to each other. Charles settled in between his friends, wrapping an arm around each of them.

“I’m so glad you’re both here for my wedding.” Charles sighed. Max kissed his cheek.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, love.” he muttered. Charles hummed, contentedly closing his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry but you have to share the room, if that’s okay? With Pierre’s family coming over too it’s a bit crowded here.” he explained. Daniel shrugged.

“I don’t mind spooning our Maxy.” he chuckled, reaching over Charles to touch Max’s shoulder. A soft look passed back and forth between Daniel and Max and Charles frowned.

“Am I missing something?” Charles asked. Daniel blinked and tore his eyes away from Max.

“What? No, of course not!” he huffed. Max seemed flustered too, but quickly changed the subject.

“Did your maybe-dads arrive already?” Max asked. Charles shook his head.

“I don’t think so? There weren’t any maybe-dads on your ferry, right?” Charles asked. Daniel snorted.

“No, only some older ladies and some little families. Not any older guy that screamed ‘dad of Charles Vettel’.” he snorted. Charles sighed.

“I somehow need to find them before my dad sees them - he will surely flip out!” Charles groaned, suddenly realising how wrong his plan could go. As if on cue, Charles could hear his dad calling for him.

“Charles? Where are you honey, we have visitors!” Sebastian’s voice sounded through the hotel. Charles tensed.

“Shit, you think that-” he stuttered at his friends. Max was a little wide eyed now too.

“Go and check, don’t make him wait.” he said. Charles nodded, instantly getting up to rush out of the door. When he glanced over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Daniel and Max inching closer to each other.

_‘Later, no time now’_ Charles told himself as he rushed down to the patio, where Sebastian was waiting for him. Part of him expected his father to be waiting there with the three maybe-dads, but when Charles turned the corner, another surprise was waiting for him.

“Uncle Nico! Uncle Checo!” Charles exclaimed in surprise, finding two of Sebastian’s best friends waiting for him. Nico, a tall blonde with a cheeky smile and a hideous taste for clothes, was the first to reach him, picking Charles up and twirling him around. 

“Hello little one.” Nico said fondly. Charles grinned and clutched on to the tall man. Nico put him safely back down on the floor, ruffling Charles’s hair.

“Look at you, I still remember when you were a chubby little toddler and now you’re getting married!” he cooed, squeezing Charles’s cheek. Charles smiled.

“I can’t quite believe it myself.” he said. “Any tips for tomorrow, you’ve gotten married before.” he added cheekily. Nico had been married a good 4 times already, and while he had loved all his partners, he just never quite managed to find anyone who would stay. Charles had always thought his own dad and Nico were very similar in that way.

“Don’t get sassy with me now.” Nico tutted, giving Charles a playfully stern look. Sebastian’s other friend, Checo, a short and stocky Mexican with a series of very popular cookbooks, now stepped forward too.

“Stop hoarding my _mijo._ ” he huffed, pushing Nico aside and pulling Charles into his arms. Charles chuckled and hugged back tightly. Checo pulled back and sighed fondly, fussing over Charles’s hair.

“Now, important questions first.” he said solemnly. “What’s the menu for tomorrow?” the Mexican asked. Charles tried not to laugh.

“I’m not completely sure, my dad set the menu.” he chuckled. Checo immediately swiveled around towards Sebastian.

“We need to talk, I have so many ideas for the food and-” he rambled.

“Uncle Checo, you are here on holiday too, I want you to relax and enjoy.” Charles said softly, using all his cuteness as he blinked his wide eyes in Checo’s direction. “I am sure your food would be amazing, but please just relax for the moment. It will all be okay.” he tried to soothe. Checo gave him a skeptical look and Charles could see Sebastian almost holding his breath. 

“Fine. For this once.” Checo huffed, before breaking out in a wide grin. “Only because _mi cielito_ is so cute.” he cooed, patting Charles’s cheeks fondly. Sebastian inched closer, throwing an arm over his son’s shoulder.

“He really is cute, but our little cutie is now going to the garden to check if the arch is set up correctly.” Sebastian said sternly. Charles rolled his eyes.

“Finne, I get it. You want time to gossip with your friends.” the young man teased, smiling up at his dad. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Also. So while you’re at it, make us some cocktails.” he said smugly. Charles rolled his eyes.

“You’re lucky I love you, dad.” Charles chuckled. Sebastian’s eyes softened, and he leaned in to press a kiss to Charles’s forehead.

“I love you too, little one.” 

~~~~~~

Meanwhile, on the mainland, two men were sprinting to catch the last ferry to the island. The first, a tall guy with dirty blonde hair, was pulling a small suitcase behind him while trying to keep his backpack from slamming into his spine too hard. He wore long khaki trousers and a blue button up shirt, and while the clothes were obviously expensive they didn’t particularly stand out.

The second man stood out a bit more. He was broadly built, a white shirt pulled taut over his tattooed chest and arms. His hair was shaved short at the sides, while it was kept quite long on top, making messy curls fall over his forehead. The man was pulling a heavy suitcase after him while attempting to clutch an expensive iphone and a bottle of grapefruit juice to his chest. He came to a halt next to the first men, just as the ferry had left the dock. 

“Shit.” the first man said.

“Agreed.” the second added, tiredly wiping a hand over his face. “I just so hoped to reach the island the day before the wedding.” he added. The first man turned now.

“Wedding? I’m going to a wedding on the island too.” he remarked, before holding out his hand. “Jenson Button.” he introduced himself. The second man pushed his dark sunglasses onto the top of his head.

“Lewis Hamilton.” he replied. “Now, to which of the grooms are you related?” he asked, meanwhile looking around to find the timetable of the ferry. Jenson grinned.

“Charles. Or at least, I think I am.” he said with a sigh. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“How come?” he asked. Jenson shrugged up a shoulder.

“I got a letter a while ago, from an old summer love of mine. He said he had a son, with me, and that the boy is getting married. I had to come.” he explained. Lewis stilled.

“That sounds an awful lot like what happened to me.” he muttered, frowning deeply. The two men stared at each other.

“You slept with Sebastian?” they both said at the same time. Jenson just seemed surprised, but there was venom in Lewis’s tone. 

“Yeah, about 20 years ago.” Jenson said with a shrug. Lewis clenched his fist.

“Why you fucking assho-” he growled, raising his arm. Someone else grabbed Lewis’s balled fist from behind him, lowering the man’s arm.

“Now now, there is no need for that.” a grumpy voice muttered. Lewis and Jenson both turned to the voice, seeing a stocky man with hellish blue eyes and messy blonde hair watching them with an unimpressed look on his face. 

“Who are you?” Jenson asked, while Lewis took some deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“My name is Kimi. I got the same letter you did.” he said simply. Lewis frowned heavily again, shaking his head.

“This is messed up, Seb would never send all three of us the message without explaining the full story.” he huffed, before his eyes went wide. “Do you think that Charles…” he muttered. Jenson snorted.

“If he was my son, he would have.” he said brightly, grin only increasing when he noticed Lewis’s sulky expression. Kimi seemed to get bored by the conversation, and waved his hand to a large sailing boat in a rather bored manner.

“I can take us all to the island. We can ask Sebastian and Charles personally what is going on.” he decided. Jenson turned to Lewis, brow raised.

“Truce? We’re all on the same boat here mate.” he chuckled. Lewis sighed, his expression more nervous than angry now.

“Literally.” 

~~~~

“Charles, mate.” Daniel said, jogging over to where Charles was absentmindedly looking at the chickens roaming around the back garden.The young man looked up, raising an eyebrow at the expression on Dan’s face.

“What is it?” he asked. Daniel shook his head, almost as if in disbelief.

“A sailing boat just arrived. WIth three men on it.” he explained. “I’m pretty sure they are your maybe-dads.” he added when Charles still blinked up at him. The young man’s eyes widened now.

“Where is my dad?” he asked instantly. Daniel chuckled.

“Max is holding him up, asking him about the new flooring. I think you have about half an hour to get them up here and hidden somewhere.” Daniel instructed him. Charles nodded frantically.

“I’ll rush to the harbour then. Thank you thank you thank you.” he rambled, before sprinting away. He almost bumped into Pierre just passed the gates, the young Frenchman coming back from a walk with his dads, Jev and André, in tow. Charles greeted them quickly, kissing their cheeks, before giving Pierre a sheepish smile.

“I’ll be right back.” he promised. Pierre blinked.

“Charles, we need to look over the seat plan with your dad.” he said. Charles hesitated, before grabbing Pierre’s hands. 

“I’ll be right back.” he repeated. He could see that Pierre was somewhat hurt, and it made his chest clench. “Please…” he added. If Pierre told him to stay, he would.

“Go.” Pierre said, but he seemed uncomfortable. Charles let out a shaky breath and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Pierre’s lips.

“I love you.” he said, before jogging off again, hearing Pierre return the affection wearily.

Charles practically sprinted all the way down to the docks, arriving just as the three men pulled the last suitcase off the ship. Charles stopped dead in his tracks, unsure what to do now. A short blonde, Charles was pretty sure it had to be Kimi, noticed him first. He had a rather grumpy face, but the moment his eyes came to rest on Charles, a tiny smile came to his face.

“Charles?” he asked. Charles could only nod, all of his earlier courage now gone. The man stepped forward, holding his hand out for Charles to shake.

“I’m Kimi. I take it was you, and not Sebastian, who invited us here?” the man asked simply. Charles nodded again, his cheeks flushing a deep red. 

“My pap- Sebastian, doesn’t know you are here.” he blurted out. One of the other men, a tall guy with a cheeky smile, did not seem surprised, but the third man seemed almost disappointed.

“I’m Lewis.” the latter man introduced himself after a moment of awkward silence, shaking Charles’s hand as well. Lewis had kind brown eyes, and Charles felt himself relax a little more. 

“And I’m Jenson.” the last man introduced himself. Charles sighed.

“I- well thank you for coming here. I didn’t think all of you would show up.” he muttered.

“Congratulations, on the wedding.” Lewis said, a fond smile playing on his lips. Charles grinned, touching the ring he was wearing.

“I can’t wait to marry him.” he muttered with a soft smile. Kimi pushed a pair of broad sunglasses down onto his nose.

“Are we allowed up to the hotel? Or do we need to fear your dad chasing us out?” he asked. Charles swallowed thickly.

“I’m not sure how he’ll react…” he said honestly. Jenson stretched his arms out, before shrugging and picking up his stuff.

“Well, better not let us all stand here in suspense.” he said, before resolutely making his way up to the hotel. 

Charles started to panic as Kimi passed him as well, the Finn touching his shoulder briefly in passing. Charles brought a trembling hand up to his face.

“Oh god what have I done.” he muttered to himself. What if his dad didn’t understand? What if his dad would hate him for bringing these men here?

“Are you okay?” Lewis asked softly, placing his hand on the back of Charles’s shoulder. Charles swallowed thickly.

“I hope so.” he muttered, Lewis nodded, seeming anxious as well.

“Let’s go up.” he decided. “Seb- your dad, he is a good guy, I’m sure he’ll understand what you’re trying to do.” he soothed. Charles nodded.

“Yeah. Well, here goes nothing.” Charles sighed, before leading Lewis up the stone steps as well. 

He hoped his dad would still love him after this. And he also hoped Pierre would still marry him.

~~~~

Sebastian had been sitting on the patio, talking to Nico and Checo and enjoying some margaritas, when he heard a man call out his name. He lifted his head, vaguely recognising the voice, before stilling as he realised who it was.

“Jenson?” he stuttered. The Brit smiled, still looking every bit the surfer boy he had been 20 years ago. 

“Hello darling.” Jenson sighed, seeming a bit awkward. Sebastian got up, ignoring Nico and Checo’s curious glances, and made his way over to the Brit.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian choked out. Jenson leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Your son invited us here,” he said. Sebastian blinked. 

“Charles? Why?” he muttered. “And who is ‘us’?” he added. 

“Hello Sebby.” a second voice called out from the gate. Sebastian swiveled around and came face to face with Kimi.

“I- What the hell is going on here?” he gasped out. 

“I’m not sure, but I don’t mind it one bit.” Nico purred, winking at Jenson and Kimi from where he was sprawled on the outdoor sofa. Checo hit him in the chest.

“Not now, you damn flirt.” he huffed. 

Kimi kissed Sebastian’s cheek as well, the German still glancing back and forth between Jenson and Kimi with wide eyes.

“Papa…” Charles spoke up now, walking through the gate with Lewis. Lewis did not speak, did not try to greet Sebastian, and Sebastian made no move to get to him either. Charles nervously headed over to his dad, snuggling into his side.

“Papa, please say something…” he whispered. Sebastian turned to look at him, his blue eyes saddened. 

“What did you do now, Charles?” he whispered, voice trembling.

“I had to know, dad, I had to know who it was.” Charles whispered. “And I found your diary and I- I had to try.” he added desperately. Sebastian stepped away from him.

“You should have talked to me.” he said.

“You wouldn’t have said anything.” Charles exclaimed in exasperation. “I have tried, dad, I asked you time and time again but you would not tell me who my father is!” he added. Sebastian closed his eyes.

“Because _I’m_ your father, Charles, and that should have been enough.” he answered sharply, before turning to the three men. “Please leave, there is no place for you in my son’s wedding, or in his life.” he said, before turning on his heel and rushing towards the hotel.

“Papa… papa please!” Charles called after him, feeling his heart clench as he heard Sebastian let out a sob. He wanted to rush after his dad, but Checo stopped him, gently shushing him.

“Let us talk to him, Charles, if you go know it won’t get better.” he said. Charles sniffled.

“I was just trying… trying to…” he sobbed and wiped at his face.

“We know baby.” Nico soothed. “And I’m sure he’ll understand that too.” he added, before taking Checo’s arms, the two men rushing after their friend.

Charles turned to see Pierre out on one of the balconies, sweeping the light stones. Charles knew he had hurt Pierre by arranging this on top of their wedding, but he had so hoped he could rely on his fiance now.

“Charles, honey, come here.” Daniel said, leading Charles over to a chair.

“Breathe, honey.” the Aussie soothed, rubbing his arm. Charles only then realised he was crying and quickly wiped at his eyes.

“I want Pierre.” he sniffled. Max, kneeling down next to them too, gave him a small smile.

“Pierre is busy darling, calm down first before you find him.” he soothed. Charles shook his head.

“N-no. He left because he hates me, just like my dad hates me now.” Charles hiccuped. Lewis stepped closer, kneeling down next to Charles.

“It’s okay, darling.” he soothed as well. “Sebastian is a good guy, he loves you and will forgive you. You’re his son, Charles, there is no one in his life he loves more than he loves you.” he added. Charles had stopped crying now, but his bottom lip was still trembling slightly.

"I just had to know…" he muttered weakly. 

"We understand." Jenson said, kneeling down too, Kimi mimicking the movement as well. Charles sniffled some more.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" He asked in a small voice. Lewis nodded firmly. 

"Of course he will." He soothed. "Now, why don't you go find Pierre, you look like you need a good hug." He added. Charles nodded, getting up and moving inside. It was already getting dark outside now, and the declining temperature had Charles shiver. 

"Pear?" He asked in a small voice as he shuffled into their bedroom. Pierre looked up, taking out his earphones.

"Baby, you're not supposed to be here." He muttered. Charles's bottom lip trembled.

"I-I was only trying to do the right thing, Pierre. I didn't mean to ignore you or anything, I-I just had to know who he was." He choked out. "Please don't break up with me…" he added more quietly, blue-green eyes filled with tears. Pierre blinked, before rushing over to gather Charles in his arms.

"Oh darling, I only meant that we're not supposed to be together the night before the wedding." He soothed, holding Charles close as the man still trembled. "I wouldn't even dare to think of ever breaking up with you." He added, pulling back to wipe the tears of Charles's cheeks.

"My dad saw my maybe-dads, yelled at me and stormed out." Charles blurted out. Pierre sighed, pressing a kiss to Charles's forehead.

"It will be okay." He promised, leading Charles over to the bed and letting the man curl up on his lap. Charles nuzzled his face into the crook of Pierre’s neck.

“Pear, I… I don’t want to get married tomorrow if my dad is still upset.” Charles whispered. Pierre hummed.

“I understand.” he said, smiling sadly. “Of course I hope to marry tomorrow, but I wouldn’t want to marry either if my dads are angry.” he muttered.

“I’m sorry for being such a disaster.” Charles muttered. Pierre shook his head, tilting Charles’s head up to make eye contact.

“You are _my_ disaster, baby.” he whispered. Charles smiled weakly.

“I love you so much, Pear.” he whispered, contentedly closing his eyes. Pierre pressed a kiss to the tip of Charles’s nose, holding him close.

“I love you too, my little disaster. And I promise you it will all be okay.” 

~~~~~~

“Oh chiquitita…” Checo sighed as he and Nico entered Sebastian’s room. Sebastian was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. Nico and Checo sat down on either side of him, hugging Seb close.

“Don’t be upset at the kid, he was just trying to do what he felt was right.” Nico whispered. Sebastian sniffled.

“I-I’m not upset at him for trying to find his other father, and I know I should have explained everything sooner.” Sebastian sighed. “It’s just- Charles wanting to know his other dad makes me feel like I failed, like I wasn’t good enough. And then on top of that I come face to face with three men I loved dearly and I- It’s just too much.” Sebastian dropped his head onto Nico’s shoulder, sighing deeply. 

“Charles adores you, Seb.” Checo soothed. “I’m sure he just wants to know where he comes from. I don’t think he is seeking a second parent because you let him down at all!” he added firmly. Sebastian smiled weakly.

“I really hope so.” he sighed, before promptly getting up.

“Where are you going?” Nico asked. Sebastian offered them a shaky smile.

“I’m going to make sure there are more rooms ready for our unexpected guests.” he said. 

“You’re allowing them to stay?” Nico asked, his eyebrows raised.

“It’s Charles’s wedding, and he has the right to get to know them.” Sebastian decided. “And it does make me a little uncomfortable, but they are good guys. They won’t do anything to sabotage the wedding.” he said as he gathered his cleaning supplies. 

“Should I make everyone some quick late dinner?” Checo asked excitedly. Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend, but then nodded.

“That would be nice.” he agreed, before turning to Nico. “Can you help me with the rooms then?” he asked. Nico pouted a little, but sighed.

“Fine”

~~~~

Sebastian came down to the patio just as the three maybe-dads were collecting their stuff in order to leave.

“Wait…” Sebastian sighed, trying not to flinch as all three men turned to him. “You can all stay, until tomorrow after the wedding.” Sebastian told them.

“Thank you.” Jenson said with a soft smile, Kimi and Lewis nodding in agreement. Sebastian tiredly rubbed a hand over his hand.

“I’ll try and arrange a DNA test too, to find out which one of you is Charles’s dad.” he added, before shaking off his sullen mood. “Now, Checo is cooking and doesn’t like it when people are late. I’ll show you your rooms and then you can go have something to eat.” 

“Thank you, really. It’s very special to be allowed to be here.” Lewis said gently as Sebastian brought them into the hotel. Sebastian blushed slightly, not seeming able to look the Brit in the eye. 

“You’re room is through here, Kimi’s room is next to that, and Jenson - you’ll have to follow me to the end here.” Sebastian explained. He followed Jenson into the room, trying not to feel awkward.

“Now, we didn’t really get a chance to talk earlier.” Jenson said, placing his suitcase on the bed. “How are you?” he asked. Sebastian blinked dumbly.

“I’m okay.” he said slowly, unsure where this would go. Jenson smiled.

“I’m glad.” he nodded. Sebastian reached out, touching the ring on Jenson’s ring finger.

“You’re married?” he asked curiously. Jenson’s expression turned soft.

“Yeah, for about 15 years now.” he said. “My husband, Fernando, was here all those years ago as well.” he added. Sebastian hummed, remembering a short guy with long brown hair and a rather jealous expression.

“Feisty little Fernando.” Sebastian chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Jenson. 

“He did not change.” Jenson assured him with a grin. “He actually wanted to come with me, but our boys were home from college for once, so he decided to stay in England.” 

“You have sons?” Sebastian asked in surprise. Jenson nodded.

“Yeah, Carlos and Stoffel.” Jenson said, getting out his phone and showing Sebastian the screensaver, a picture of Jenson and Nando hugging two boys close. 

“How sweet.” Sebastian said fondly. Jenson hummed, pocketing his phone again before placing his hand over Seb’s.

“Listen, I- I’m sorry for leaving all those years ago, and I’m sorry you had to do this all alone. I know I missed the first 20 years of Charles’s life, and I understand I have no rights when it comes to him. But if you’ll allow it, I’d love to get to know him better.” the Brit said a bit shyly. Sebastian tiredly wiped at his face.

“Yeah, yeah of course.” he nodded. “He clearly wants to know you all, and I want to give him that.” Sebastian said.

“Even if it hurts you?” Jenson asked. Sebastian nodded.

“Even if it hurts. I’d do anything for him.” 

~~~~

After dinner, neither Pierre or Charles had showed up, Kimi took Sebastian aside. Sebastian knew the Finn the least out of the three men, but had been very fond of him. Kimi was a man of few words, and therefore seemed even more uncomfortable than Seb about having this talk.

“Charles is a good kid.” Kimi muttered. “You raised him well.” 

“Thank you.” Sebastian nodded, blushing a light pink. Kimi swallowed thickly.

“I’m still not one to settle down.” Kimi sighed. “But I would, for you, for Charles.” Sebastian’s eyes softened.

“I would never ask you to.” he said. Kimi seemed almost relieved, and promptly leaned in to hug Sebastian close.

“I would like to visit Charles though, and you can both visit me as well, of course.” Kimi muttered in his ear. Sebastian smiled, nuzzling into the Finn’s familiar touch.

“I’d like that.” he answered quietly. Kimi pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s temple.

“You make an amazing father, Sebastian, you can be very proud of yourself, and of Charles.” the Finn whispered. Sebastian pulled away, placing his hand on Kimi’s cheek.

“Thank you.” he smiled, looking into the adventurer’s blue eyes. Kimi smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s head.

“I better go to sleep, a big day ahead tomorrow, no?” Kimi muttered. Seb chuckled.

“Yeah, you can say that again.” he huffed.

“Goodnight, Sebastian.” Kimi said softly. Sebastian sighed, looking after the Finn as Kimi walked away.

“Goodnight Kimi.” 

~~~~~~

Sebastian could not sleep that night. Too much had happened and was still going on, and his adrenaline had spiked too high for him to sleep. Instead, he went for a walk, all the way down to the beach. He sat down in the soft sand, kicking off his shoes to push his toes into the sand as well. He watched the water, the gentle waves lapping at the shore and finally felt a bit more at peace.

“Sebastian?” a soft voice spoke up. Sebastian looked up, letting out a soft gasp as Lewis sat down next to him.

“Hey.” Seb whispered. Lewis smiled at him.

“Hey.” he answered.

The two men sat in silence for a moment, watching the water in silence until Lewis hesitantly placed his hand over Sebastian’s.

“I missed you.” Lewis said. Sebastian closed his eyes, shaking his head.

“Don’t say that.” he muttered. Lewis swallowed thickly.

“Seb, I- I’m so fucking sorry.” he choked out. Sebastian sniffled and stayed quiet. Lewis pulled his hand away, tiredly carding his fingers through his curls.

“I was such a coward.” he whispered. “I love you so much, but I was afraid and chose a career over you. It was the biggest mistake I ever made.” he whispered.

“I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if I’d made you stay.” Sebastian said. “You dreamed of being a lawyer, I wouldn’t take that away from you.”

“Yet the moment I became a lawyer all I could dream of was you.” Lewis answered. Sebastian sighed.

“I missed you too.” he said now, scooting closer to the Brit. Lewis smiled, placing a hand on Sebastian’s cheek.

“You only got more beautiful.” he whispered shakily. “And you’re such a good dad.” he added, drawing him closer. Sebastian let out a shuddery breath, brushing their noses together. He reached out, brushing his fingers over the tattoos in Lewis’s neck.

“Kiss me.” Sebastian said breathlessly. Lewis complied all too happily. Lewis’s lips were soft and plush against Sebastian’s lips and his kisses were just as perfect as Sebastian remembered. Lewis drew Sebastian onto his lap, moving his lips to Sebastian’s jaw and throat. Sebastian gasped and threw his head back to give him more access, his fingers impatiently tugging at the buttons on Lewis’s shirt.

“Seb, maybe we shouldn’t…” Lewis groaned, but his face was already buried in the crook of Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

“One last time.” he whispered. “Please.” 

Lewis did not know how to say no to him.

~~~~~~

Charles woke up the morning of his wedding safely cuddled into Pierre’s arms. His fiance was still barely awake as Charles carefully wiggled out of his grasp.

“I see you in a few hours, when we’re walking down the aisle, yeah?” Charles whispered. Pierre smiled sleepily.

“Of course baby, just go talk to your dad.” he chuckled. Charles sighed, leaning in for one last kiss.

“I can’t wait.” he said giddily. Pierre hummed.

“Me neither.” 

Charles ran into his father just as Sebastian headed out of his bedroom.

“Dad…” he said a bit awkwardly. Sebastian sighed.

“We need to talk, sweetheart.” he said, taking Charles’s hand and leading him into the garden. They sat down on a small bench, overlooking the chicken pen. Sebastian slung an arm over Charles’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“I’m really sorry papa…” Charles whispered. Sebastian shook his head,

“No honey, I should be sorry. I should have told you about why your other dad was not in your life a long time. It was unfair of me to keep all that information from you.” he whispered. “I was just so scared you were looking for him because I wasn’t enough.” he added honestly. Charles looked up.

“What? Of course not!” he blinked, sitting up. “Papa, I couldn’t have wished for a better dad.” he said firmly. Sebastian sighed, gathering Charles up against his chest.

“I love you sweetheart.” he sighed. 

“I love you too papa.” Charles answered with a soft smile, just staying cuddled in his dad’s embrace for a moment.

“Did you send my maybe-dads away?” he asked eventually. Sebastian shook his head.

“You wanted them here, and it’s your wedding. I allowed them to stay.” he said. Charles pressed a kiss to his dad’s cheek.

“You’re the best, dad.” he smiled. Sebastian winked.

“I know, I just don’t hear it enough.” 

~~~~~~

“Are you ready?” Sebastian asked Charles, who was nervously clutching on to his arm. Charles swallowed thickly. 

“I think so.” he muttered. Sebastian nodded.

“Good, I’ll just head to the front then. Take your time.” he soothed. Charles shook his head frantically.

“I need you to walk me down the aisle.” he said with wide eyes. Sebastian raised a brow.

“Are you sure? You were quite adamant about walking alone.” he said. Charles let out a shaky breath.

“Please papa?” he whispered anxiously. Sebastian sighed and gave him a tender smile.

“Of course darling.” he chuckled. “I’d be honoured.” he grinned, reaching out to straighten Charles’s jacket and then fussed over his hair. 

He stepped back, holding out his arm.

“Together?” he asked. Charles sighed, resting his hand in the crook of his dad’s elbow.

“Together.” 

Charles started to cry the moment they rounded the corner, the two of them slowly walking up to the decorated arch. Pierre already stood waiting for them there, his dads standing next to him.

“Here.” Sebastian chuckled, handing Charles a tissue to dap at his eyes with. 

“I’m getting married, dad.” Charles sniffled in disbelief. Sebastian beamed out him, more than proud.

“Yeah you are, my baby.” he sighed. They had reached the arch and Sebastian pressed a kiss to Charles’s temple, before handing his son’s hand over to Pierre.

“You better take good care of him.” he said sternly.

“Of course.” Pierre said strongly, already gazing into Charles’s eyes with a dreamy expression on his face. Sebastian stepped next to the side, standing next to Max and Daniel on Charles’s side of the arch. He turned his head, looking at the people gathered on the white chairs.

Lewis, Kimi and Jenson were sitting on the second row, all three men looking on with proud smiles as Charles and Pierre gave each other their vows. Lewis seemed to feel Sebastian’s eyes on him and looked up, offering him a small smile.

Sebastian turned back to the two young men, who seemed to only have eyes for each other. He felt his heart swell with pride. His little boy might still be chaotic, but he had a good soul. He had turned out to be a great young man, with a great young husband, and it was all Sebastian had ever wished for ever since he had held the boy for the first time. 

He sniffled, feeling happy tears roll down his cheeks. 

“You may kiss the groom.” the officiant said, and Sebastian grinned, pressing his hands against his mouth as Pierre eagerly drew Charles into a kiss.

They were perfect, Charles was perfect, and Sebastian was the proudest dad in the world.

It was late during the reception when Sebastian pulled Charles aside, the young man reluctantly letting go of his new husband as his dad brought him to a quiet part of the garden. Lewis, Kimi and Jenson stood waiting for him, their suitcases at their feet. Jenson was holding an envelope and handed it over to Charles.

“It’s a DNA test. We all took swaps already, you just need to do yours and then send it off.” the Brit told him. Charles nodded thoughtfully, looking the envelope over before sighing deeply. He walked over to fire nearby, dropping the envelope in.

“Charles?” Sebastian gasped, quickly pulling the boy away from the flames again.

“I don’t want to know.” Charles said. Kimi seemed saddened.

“We get it, I never expected you’d want any of us in your life after so long.” the Finn murmured. Charles shook his head.

“That’s not what I meant.” he said, a small smile playing on his lips. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“Then what is it?” he asked curiously, stepping closer. Charles sighed.

“I only have one papa, and he is the best father in the world.” he started, pulling Sebastian closer. Sebastian smiled and brushed his hand over Charles’s hair. Charles took a deep breath. “I don’t want to know which one of you is my dad, because I like all of you. It might be greedy of me, but I think I could really learn from all of you. I don’t want one more father, I want three more maybe-dads.” he said in a small voice, seeming scared of how his dad and the three men would react.

“Come here.” Kimi chuckled, pulling Charles into a hug. Lewis and Jenson joined in, the three of them holding the young man close. 

“I’d love to be your maybe-dad.” Jenson whispered. 

“Me too.” Kimi muttered. 

“I’d be honoured.” Lewis added.

“Papa? Is that okay with you too?” Charles asked quietly. Sebastian chuckled.

“Of course.” he nodded, joining the hug.

“Now, I wish I didn’t, but I have a flight to catch.” Jenson sighed eventually, breaking the group hug. Charles nodded.

“Yeah of course.” he said a bit reluctantly, moving to wrap his arms around Jenson’s torso in a tight hug.

“You’re always free to visit me in London, darling, my boys would love to meet you.” Jenson smiled. Charles sighed.

“I’d love to come.” he grinned.

“You’re free to bring your family here on holiday too, Jenson.” Sebastian spoke up. 

“I might keep you up on that offer.” Jenson nodded, kissing Sebastian’s cheek. 

“I need to go as well, I need to bring him to the mainland, and then it’s off to… _somewhere_ for me.” Kimi spoke up. Charles nodded in understanding, hugging the Finn tightly too.

“Good luck, send me pictures.” he muttered. Kimi pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I will, honey, and if you ever feel like it, there is a small guest room on the ship for you and maybe Pierre to stay in.” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Charles sighed, reluctantly pulling away. There were tears brimming in his eyes   
and Sebastian gently rubbed his back in support.

“Bye Lewis.” Charles muttered, leaning in to hug the last of his maybe-dads too. Lewis bit his bottom lip.

“Actually…” he said, stepping away a little. “I don’t think I want to leave.” he said breathlessly, turning to Sebastian. 

“Lewis…” Sebastian whispered with wide eyes. Lewis stepped closer, placing a hand on Sebastian’s cheek.

“I made this mistake once, but I’m not making it again.” Lewis sighed. “I love you Sebastian. If you’ll still have me, I’ll stay.” he muttered, brushing their noses together.

“But your job, your life in London-” Sebastian argued, but his arms were already wrapping around the Brit’s waist. 

“I’ll find a way, I’ll freelance from here.” Lewis said, resting their foreheads together. “Please Seb, I love you, I never stopped loving you.” he muttered. Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

“Stay.” he whispered, before their lips collided in a gentle kiss. 

Charles squealed excitedly, hopping from foot to foot. Pierre had wandered over too, wrapping an arm around Charles’s waist and looking at Lewis and Seb with a curious gaze.

“What did I miss?” he huffed, more than a little surprise. Charles turned and hugged him tightly.

“He got his happy ending.” he muttered in Pierre’s ear. Pierre sighed, knowing how much this meant to Charles as well. He glanced up at the two men who were still intertwined. 

“So, same time next year?” he said cheekily, wiggling the hand with the wedding band suggestively. 

“You’re lucky you're my son in law, or I would have thrown you in the Ocean, Pierre.” Sebastian muttered half-heartedly, too focussed on Lewis’s arms wrapped around him to really care.

“That’s not a no.” Charles added with a feigned innocence.

“The two of you will be the death of me.” Sebastian groaned.

But Charles and Pierre turned out to be right.

Six months later, Sebastian announced that he and Lewis were to get married that summer, on the island, with all their friends and family present. 

Charles and Pierre, both now working for the hotel full time, had smiled and congratulated them, before sharing an exasperated look.

“Here we go again…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
